In order to purify a methane-rich flow coming from an organic source, so as to produce a purified product, it is necessary to remove impurities such as carbon dioxide, oxygen and nitrogen. Ideally, the product contains less than 2% carbon dioxide and less than 2% for the total content of oxygen and nitrogen.
All composition percentages in this document are molar percentages.